As a motor vehicle is being driven, it is not uncommon for one of the driven wheels to lose its grip on the road. To promote safety, traction control systems have been developed for detecting wheel spin and reducing wheel torque in response to wheel spin. In one such system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,002 B1, vehicle acceleration is measured and used to detect wheel spin. In other systems, wheel speeds may be monitored to detect wheel spin. For example, in many vehicles having anti-lock brake systems (ABS), wheel speed sensors may be used to provide information to a traction control system. Each of the foregoing detection methods has its own advantages, and the types of slippage detected can differ depending on the detection method used.